powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ian Merville
"Ranger 4!" :--Ian during his usual role call Ian Merville is Ranger 4, the Green Ranger of the Train Rangers. Biography Personality At 16 years old, Ian is the fourth born of the Merville siblings. He is an unhurried young man. Aside from his Imagination, Ian's natural fighting power is very strong which puts him on even footing with his brother Toby. With that being said, he & Toby often have opposing views on how to do things. Though quite obedient to Alice, he often teases Nancy. Ranger 4 Green :"Ranger 4 - Green!" Ranger 4 - Green is Ranger 4's default form, accessed by inserting the Green Trainzord Module into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the Tunnel Ax as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Tunnel Ax Trainzords *Green Trainzord TransMorphs Red :"Ranger 4 - Red!" Ranger 4 - Red is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4Gou swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 1's Red Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the track-themed Rail Saber sword as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Rail Saber Trainzords *Red Trainzord Blue :"Ranger 4 - Blue!" Ranger 4 - Blue is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 2's Blue Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the railway platform-themed Platrform Blaster laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Platform Blaster Trainzords *Blue Trainzord Yellow :"Ranger 4 - Yellow!" Ranger 4 - Yellow is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4Gou swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 3's Yellow Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the railway signal-themed Signal Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Signal Hammer Trainzords *Yellow Trainzord Pink :"Ranger 4 - Pink!" Ranger 4 - Pink is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 4 swaps his Trainzord Module with Ranger 5's Pink Trainzord Module & inserts it into the Train Morpher. In this form, Ranger 4 uses the railway bridge-themed Bridge Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Morpher *Bridge Claw Trainzords *Pink Trainzord Trivia *He is the first lime green ranger. *Ranger 4 is the second Green Ranger to have the number 4 embedded on his costume, the first being Ziggy Grover (Ranger Operator Series Green). **He is also the second Green Ranger with a "Four" in his name, the first being Adam Park (Zeo Ranger 4 - Green). **However, he is the first Green Ranger to be specifically identified by his number & not his color. *Ranger 4 is the second Green Ranger not to have his color in his name, the first being Jungle Fury's Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger. **He's also the first Green Ranger in the main team to do so. Category:Power Rangers Train Force Category:Green Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger